A Regret Deeper than the Ocean
by boybeater3736
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn go hunting, taking Legolas's little sister along. Orcs attack and things get worse from there. Chapter 3 up! Please review!
1. Arrows

Disclaimer: Ah, yes, don't own anything in here but all of Legolas's brothers and sisters...

Well, considering me... I'm not the best writer in the world... so helpful criticism is always appreciated.

A note on flames: Well, technically I don't think it's right or very nice to flame someone on a story they've written. They probably went to a lot of work to get this posted, and they probably didn't do it to get flamed by people. So if you don't like it then don't read it.

A Regret Deeper than the Ocean

Chapter One: A Miss-fired Arrow...

Aragorn pressed hard on Legolas's wound, trying to stop the bleeding, while Legolas tried hard not to scream. It hurt so badly.

The palace archer range had been a very bad idea. The two had left so early in the morning that nobody was out there.

Legolas was having his best friend Aragorn stay a bit since it had been so long since their last meeting. So, obviously, he pair wanted to show each other how their bow skills had been improving so they awoke early to go to the field.

All had gone well until Aragorn had fired an arrow that had missed the target, ricocheted off a tree, and, of course, succeeded in nicking Legolas in the side.

It scared Aragorn half to death that the wound bled so much. It was a severe mark but not a fatal one. Legolas could be healed... he could. But how? Thuranduil would be furious when he found out!

You couldn't trust to tell Amarim and Amarquil as far as you could throw them (and that wasn't very far at all). Tel-Miana-Lequl was little Miss Tell-the-World and so was Maeglyn! No one could be trusted, well, except the healer. He was so quiet about things. Aragorn should go to him. Why hadn't he thought of that before!

But how? But when? They were sitting in the back of Legolas's closet hiding, just incase he made any noise.

It was morning, still dark, just before 5:00 as the grandfather clock in the hall said. His pendulum was swinging wisely, keeping the time.

Legolas had quieted, probably asleep. But for what Aragorn needed to do, Legolas had to be awake.

"Legolas," whispered Aragorn, gently shaking him.

His friend moaned and stirred, "What?"

"I am going to go get the healer, okay?" Aragorn answered.

"Why?" Legolas asked groggily.

"Because you're hurt, remember?" Aragorn said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Do you know where his sleeping quarters are?" Legolas asked, waking up a bit.

"Yes,"

"Good. Find him and bring him here." said Legolas.

"I shall. Now, keep pressure on the wound, don't fall asleep, and make absolutely no noise. You hear?" Aragorn ordered.

"Affirmative, Sir." said Legolas humorously. He wasn't out of it, just being funny.

"Good soldier." said Aragorn playing along. "Keep your feet."

Aragorn exited the closet and opened the door. Elves were very stealthy creatures, so the door to the corridor had been oiled so well it made no noise what-so-ever when he left.

He quietly went down the hall, going as fast as he could go without being loud.

Of course, his form of being quiet was not to everyone's liking. A door that Aragorn had just passed suddenly opened, almost making him pee himself.

"Aragorn, what are you doing up?" asked a tired Tel-Miana-Lequl.

"Nothing child, go back to sleep." whispered Aragorn, turning around.

"Tell me, or I will tell Elrond what I found in you pack."

"What did you find? Now you tell me!" asked Aragorn, alarmed and angry at the same time.

"Pipeweed. You know you are too young to be smoking." she answered venomously.

"Am not!" protested Aragorn. "I am 15!"

"You are 14, liar. Besides, Ada says 18 is the coming of age." she said back.

"Alright, alright. I am going to go talk to the healer." answered Aragorn, regretting every word that came from his mouth.

"Why?" she asked, as if it were her business in the first place.

He stared at her, scowling angrily.

Tel-Miana-Lequl, (Tel for short) finally took the hint and retreated back to her bedroom.

Argh! Eleven-year-olds were such a pain! Especially when they had dirt on you, or something to use against you!

Aragorn turned the corner and found the healer's sleeping quarters. He lightly knocked on the door.

At first no answer was heard then there was a hurried-sounding voice saying, "Come in!"

Aragorn turned the handle and did as he was told.

"Ah, young master Aragorn! How may I be of service?" the healer asked.

He had just awoken, getting ready for his usual day of blood and broken bones. He was tearing through his dresser, obviously searching for a shirt, since he hadn't one on.

"Um, sir, Legolas is hurt..." Aragorn said softly.

"Hurt? How did this come about?"

"Well, we went out to the archery range a little bit ago and I miss-fired an arrow..." explained Aragorn.

"Say no more. Let us go." said the healer, cutting Aragorn off. He slipped on his shirt and met Aragorn at the door.


	2. Patching up Legolas

Disclaimer: Ah, yes, don't own anything in here but all of Legolas's brothers and sisters...

Well, considering me... I'm not the best writer in the world... so helpful criticism is always appreciated.

A note on flames: Well, technically I don't think it's right or very nice to flame someone on a story they've written. They probably went to a lot of work to get this posted, and they probably didn't do it to get flamed by people. So if you don't like it then don't read it.

Chapter Two: Patching up Legolas

When they reached Legolas's room they found him comfortably on his bed, but still holding his wound.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"Your sister, Tel." said Aragorn.

Legolas's eyes widened. "Did you tell her anything?"

"Yes, I had to." Aragorn replied.

"Why!?"

"Because, if I did not than she said she would tell Elrond something that I do not want him to know about..." answered Aragorn.

"Oh, that little wretch! She probably will tell your father, including the whole population of Middle-earth." said Legolas.

"Legolas please do not speak ill of Tel-Miana-Lequl, even if she does have a tendency to tell secrets." remarked the healer softly.

"Sorry," Legolas answered almost softer than when the healer spoke.

"Ah, it is quite alright, young Master Greenleaf. Now you need to lay down so I can take a look at that wound." said the healer, smiling.

Legolas lifted his bloodstained shirt so the healer could look.

"Well, fortunately it just nicked you. If it wound have actually caught you there, you would have died." he said.

"Fortunate to some degree, it doesn't hurt like a nick usually does. It bled a lot too." said Legolas calmly.

Aragorn stood there watching the two Elves.

Even though it was one of Aragorn's arrows the healer still saw reason to clean the gash out, he then put herbs on it and bandaged it up well.

When the healer saw the painfully surprised look on Legolas's face he said, "The herbs sting, I know. Are they too painful?"

Legolas who was too prideful for his own good answered, "No, no, they are alright. It is okay."

"Are you sure?" said the healer, not believing a word Legolas said. "Well, alright. Get lots of rest... you know the drill."

He gathered all of his things up and turned to leave.

"Wait," Aragorn said, remembering what else he needed to tell him.

"Yes?" said the healer, hand on the door knob.

"Um, could you please not speak of this to Thuranduil? He will kill us if he finds out." answered Aragorn.

"I was not planning on it in the first place, little one. Do not worry." He left.

"Good," said Legolas, yanking his shirt back over the bandages that wrapped all the way around his side. "that is over with."

"Yeah, hopefully no one will find out." said Aragorn.

"Let us go hunting today... off grounds." Legolas said. The last two words were swept off into a whisper.

"No way, Legolas, not with that wound, and especially not off grounds." said Aragorn in a tone that reminded Legolas of his father.

"Come on Aragorn! We have to act normal you know." pleaded Legolas.

"Yeah right, Legolas!" answered Aragorn.

"Please?" said Legolas, batting his eyes.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Oh, fine! We will go... But if we get attacked by Orcs..." said Aragorn giving up.

"We will not, Aragorn. Stop worrying!" said Legolas, standing. "Come on, let us go eat some breakfast. Father should be up by now."

The thought of food made Aragorn realize how hungry he was.

"Alright, yeah, let's go." he said.

The two skidded down the corridor and almost plowed over Amarim and Amarquil who were walking down to breakfast too.

"Slow down!" called Amarim.

"Ada does not want us running in the halls, Legolas!" called Amarquil.

They took no heed and kept on going.


	3. Breakfast, a Fight, and an Answer

Chapter Three: Breakfast, a Fight, and an Answer

"You think one set of twins are bad enough, Aragorn," said Legolas once they were in the dining hall. "I have two!"

"Yeah, well, you belong to one of them!" said Aragorn, snorting.

"So? Belonging to one is not the best either. And my twin's a girl!" protested Legolas.

"But Amarquil and Amarquil behave a lot better that Elladan and Elrohir." said Aragorn.

"That's only because my father will beat them if they don't and your father doesn't have the heart." hissed Legolas.

"Do not insult my father! He was in the Last Alliance while your father was merely a child!" retorted Aragorn, angrily.

"Now you do not insult my father! My grandfather Oropher was there and he died for Middle-earth, for our freedom!" Legolas cried.

"Yes, but so did another 400,000 Elves and Men. It did not put the icing on the cake, Legolas!"

"Well, it did for my father! He was crowned king at age 14! A year younger that yourself! He had no chance to be a teenager! He jumped straight from child to adult!" said Legolas, almost yelling.

"Alright, alright, it was a stupid argument. I am sorry." said Aragorn in a quieter voice.

"It is fine, Estel. I am sorry too." Legolas said in the same tone of voice.

Legolas turned; almost every servant in the hall was staring at them.

"Yes?" he asked. They all hurriedly turned around to do whatever it was he or she was doing.

"That was odd," commented Aragorn.

"And rude," replied Legolas, "No matter, here, sit."

Aragorn obeyed and sat in the empty chair that was nearest to him. Legolas slowly seated himself next to his friend.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered out of the side of his mouth, "do not make it so obvious that a blind man could see."

"I was trying not to but the herbs still sting like I have just been whipped." the Elf answered.

"You should have told the healer when he asked you. You are going to hurt something worse than just your pride someday, mellon nin."

"Yes, yes. Now you don't make a scene! Be quiet!" whispered Legolas.

"Why?" Aragorn asked a little louder.

"Because, look," Legolas pointed to his father who had just come in the door.

"Oh, sorry, I had not seen him." said Aragorn.

"Whatever." said Legolas. "Act normal. Not too polite, not too otherwise. Just be yourself."

Aragorn nodded in silent agreement.

The two sat there silenced, until food was served.

Legolas spooned a small amount of oatmeal into his bowl and ate it plain. Aragorn had to add sugar too his.

It was about 15 minutes into the meal before Legolas's father asked, "So what is on your agendas today?"

Legolas answered before Aragorn could swallow his spoonful of oatmeal and speak for himself, "Um, we were going to ask you if we could go hunting today, Adar."

"Ah, yes, very well... But stay on grounds, please." Thuranduil said.

"We shall father, do not worry." said Legolas.

"I mean it, Greenleaf." Thuranduil stared at the two, making Aragorn feel very uncomfortable.

"We shan't!" Legolas cried before snarfing the rest of his oatmeal and standing.

"Aragorn, are you ready?" he asked, eager to go.

"Wait until Estel is done... be patient with his slow eating." Thuranduil sneered quietly. Like many of the Elves in Mirkwood he had little faith in the race of Men and caught Aragorn on simple differences and made them a big deal. That was one of the things he didn't like about staying at Legolas's.

Legolas ignored his father's nasty comment and obeyed the 'waiting patiently' part.

"I'm done, let us go." Aragorn said, his mouth still full of oatmeal.

The two friends left the hall to go back to Legolas's room. They needed to pack supplies for hunting.

Legolas went through his closet, glancing hurriedly at the few blood-stained blankets left from the night before. He found two bags, throwing one to Aragorn.

"Legolas, I already have a bag. I do not need this one." said Aragorn.

"Yes you will. It is for game... rabbits and stuff." Legolas replied.

"Oh,"

Legolas strapped on his quiver, grabbed his bow and bag, and then headed out the door of his room.

"Wait up, mellon nin!" yelped Aragorn, running after. He met Legolas in the hall.

"Long-shanks," Aragorn muttered.

"Hey! You have long legs! Do not make fun of me for something you have too!" said Legolas, smiling. He had obviously heard Aragorn's remark.

"I was not I was just-"

Aragorn was cut short by Legolas who raised his hand. Thuranduil was heading down the hall toward them with Tel-Miana-Lequl following him closely, like a dog.


End file.
